<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chapter 2; Squatting by Aria_Ametrine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544216">Chapter 2; Squatting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Ametrine/pseuds/Aria_Ametrine'>Aria_Ametrine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blitz Kidz [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>70s - Fandom, 80s - Fandom, Blitz, Boy George - Fandom, Culture Club - Fandom, Marilyn - Fandom, Steve Strange - Fandom, new romantics - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Ametrine/pseuds/Aria_Ametrine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the night, Aria and her band head to George and Marilyn's squat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blitz Kidz [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chapter 2; Squatting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2<br/>
Squatting</p><p>My bandmates and I collectively agreed to abandon Steph at the hotel after I filled them in on what happened. Instead, we pack George and Marilyn into our van for directions to their squat.<br/>
They end up messing with the ribbons in Mary’s, our keyboardist’s, hair most of the ride.<br/>
After a few random turns on whatever street caught my eye, Marilyn calls from the back “That’s it! That’s it! But you might want to park your van out back...less you get us all busted.”<br/>
Their squat is larger than I imagined. It just looks like a normal townhouse with boarded up windows.<br/>
After I park behind the cluster of buildings in a nice corner, Delilah and Anne take it to go get our belongings from the hotel.<br/>
The rest of us head inside, heavy with exhaustion.<br/>
In the living room, a short lady with a blond beehive sits cutting porn out of magazines. She hardly glances at George and Marilyn but does a double take at Mary and I.<br/>
“What’s this? I thought you guys were gay!”<br/>
We blush but George just laughs.<br/>
“We’re switching it up tonight!”<br/>
With that, he leads us down the corridor.<br/>
“There are only two empty rooms, so unless you guys plan to sleep in the vehicle, you’ll need to share.”<br/>
Mary and I agree on the one at the end of the hall, then head to the kitchen for tea with our new friends.<br/>
As George sets the table, Marilyn makes our tea and puts some little cakes on a plate.<br/>
Just then there’s a knock on the door, followed by the blonde lady hollering<br/>
“There’s more women here! What the hell is going on?”<br/>
Mary goes to lead Delilah and Anne in and I’m momentarily alone with the strange men again.<br/>
“You guys are pretty quiet for a band. I expected some hooting and hollering at least in the car.” Marilyn remarks.<br/>
“Once we get comfortable, you will regret that statement.” I retort.<br/>
The rest of my band walks in and we all sit down for tea.<br/>
“We don’t have cream, so you’ll just need to use a lot of sugar.” says George.<br/>
There’s an awkward silence as we all situate our tea the way we like it. I see what Marilyn means now, this is far from our usual noise level.<br/>
Anne breaks the silence.<br/>
“ Once I see that Steph I’m gonna flatten her!” she says, gesturing to her wheelchair with large spikes on the wheels.<br/>
“You wouldn’t just flatten her, dear, you’d shred her to pieces!” George jests as he takes a bite of his cake.<br/>
“You’d mangle the poor girl!” Marilyn calls.<br/>
“Can’t say I’d feel particularly bad for her” says Delilah, rolling her eyes.<br/>
Marilyn shrugs.<br/>
“Neither would I.”<br/>
Mary angrily sets her teacup onto the table.<br/>
“Steph and I will definitely be having some words.”<br/>
I think we will all be having some words with Steph after tonight. She didn’t just betray me, she derailed our whole trip. I just hope George and Marilyn will allow us to stay here for the rest of the month.<br/>
We banter all night and don’t get to bed until early in the morning. They didn’t have any spare mattresses, so we sleep on piles of blankets on the floor.<br/>
As I drift off, I think to myself; what an adventure this will turn out to be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>